


Ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Sex, M/M, homophobic uther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get a surprise once they leave to have a bit of fun away from Arthur’s homophobic dad.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Ice cream

“Dad, me and Merlin are just going to Dairy Queen. We will be back in an hour,” Arthur poked his head into his father's office, “And is it ok if Morgana stays here?”

“Yes Arthur she can stay here she’s twelve years old.” Uther glanced up from his papers.

Arthur smiled and ran outside with Merlin right behind him, “I told you it was a good idea to ask for your license for your birthday.”

“Oh please you're just mad that your mothers making you wait until you're seventeen.” Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

Arthur and Merlin chased each other around the yard for a bit while Morgana, who was eavesdropping, snuck into the back of the vehicle so she could go and get some ice cream.  
When the boys were done they both got into Arthur’s new car and drove off without knowing that Arthur’s little sister was in the back.

Morgana paid attention to where they were going, she had memorized the way to DQ and she was going to wait until they were almost there before she made it known she was there so they wouldn’t just drive her straight back without getting her ice cream. Everything was going great the boys would take two more rights and then Morgana was going to make herself known and get a milkshake, but then just as she was expecting a right turn they turned left. 

Morgana was confused; they should have made a right turn, but they took a left and then another one before taking a sharp right turn and coming to a stop. Then they didn’t move, they just sat there. Why weren't they moving? Morgana wanted her ice cream. She got impatient and she peeked over the seats to see what was going on.

Merlin and Arthur were in the front seats and they were kissing, they were kissing like adults. Morgana looked away and saw that they were indeed not at Dairy Queen but instead in an alleyway with no one in sight. But why were they here? Didn’t they know how much daddy disapproves of two boys or two girls kissing?

“I’m so glad that I found this place.” Morgana heard her brother hum at Merlin.

“Ya I hate sneaking around your house,” Merlin's voice sounded hoarse, “I always feel like your sister is watching us. She is always so quiet and it creeps me out.”

Morgana took some pride in knowing she can creep out a sixteen year old, “Shut up Merlin, I don’t want to hear about my family when I want to feel your cock.”

Morgana never heard her brother talk like that and it was kinda scary. Merlin growled and Morgana could hear Arthur hit the window and see Merlin climb into the driver's seat. Morgana sat in the back seat and listened to both of the boys moan. When she felt a shirt land on her head she knew she was in trouble. She may have been young but she knew that if the boys were taking off their clothes then they were going to do more than just kiss adults. They were going to do even more adult things. 

Morgana was trying not to focus on what activities her brother was doing and more on anything else. It was a harder task than she thought the boys were really loud. Every few minutes Merlin would let out a sound that was a cross between a whine and a moan, he even let out a breathy “Arthur.”

“God Merlin your so fucking perfect,” another whine, “your so perfect when I can make you cum in your pants just from grinding. Fuck. I barely need to touch you to make you cum.”

“Please Arthur I want you in me.” Arthur chuckled and Morgana was terrified she didn't know what any of those lines meant and she didn’t want to find out. 

What made her even more terrified was when Arthur replied, “Ok, but there more room in the back come on.”

Morgana tried to conceal herself by hiding under the seats and hoping they wouldn’t notice her. Arthur came over the seats first and landed on his back across the back seats ao he didn't see Morgana. Merlin was next he climbed over the seats and positioned himself so he was straddling Arthur’s knees. He hunched himself over so he could mouth at Arthur;s clothed cock while he undid Arthurs belt. Morgana scrunched up her face thinking about why anyone would ever want to do that. It wasn’t until he had Arthur's jeans unzipped and was about to slide them down that Merlin finally saw Morgana hiding under the edge of the seats.

“MORGANA!” Merlin jumped back, “What the hell are you doing here!”

Arthur clued in that they were not alone and instantly zipped up his jeans and sat up. Morgana slid out from her hiding place and looked down at the floor as she took in the hard stares she got from the two older boys. She looked up to look at them both. Merlin just looked shocked, but she wasn’t expecting the cold look of terror that was spread across her brother's face.

Finally Arthur moved, he opened the door and told Morgana to get out. Morgana listened and got out to go stand near the trunk of the car. The two boys put their shirts back on and Arthur finished doing up his belt before joining Morgana outside the car. 

“What were you doing in there Morgana?” Arthur started.

“I followed you guys.” Morgana focused more on Merlin who seemed less upset.

“Why did you do that?” Arthur asked.

“I just wanted some ice cream.” Morgana was almost crying.

Arthur kicked a littered can into a nearby trash can where it crashed with a clatter, “Why didn’t you just ask?” Arthur stared pacing.

“I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Morgana started shaking.

Arthur let out a long sigh turned towards a wall and leaned his forehead against it, “Oh my god my life is ruined.”

“Were,” Morgana was hesitant with her question, “were you guys going to… you know… have sex?” 

Arthur looked up from where he was to look at his little sister, who he didn’t even think knew what sex was, and saw the scared look on her face. He didn’t want her to be scared of him, “Hey Morgana it’s alright. I’m not mad at you.”

“You're not?” Arthur brought his sister into a tight hug.

“No. You just wanted ice cream, I’m not mad at you for that.” He tilted her chin up, “I’m just a little upset at what's going to happen later tonight if you tell dad what you saw.”

Merlin came over and rested a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “Hey it’s going to be fine.”

“How do you know that Merlin,” Tears were starting to roll down Arthur’s face, my dad hates gays and he won’t accept us.”

“Wait? Us? Does that mean you guys Are together? I thought only boys and girls could be together.” Morgana looked between the two boys.

“Well that's the thing,” Arthur moved Morgana away from him so he could look at her, “some people like dad believe that only different genders can be together and then there's other people who believe anyone who loves each other can be together, like how I love Merlin.”

“So Dad wouldn’t let you guys be together and to fix it you’re just not going to tell him.” Morgana confirmed.

“Well we are going to tell him just when he can’t stop us from being together.” Arthur explained.

“Ok and that’s why you don’t want me to know?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah.” Arthur assured her, “Are you going to tell Dad about us.”

“How about you get me the ice cream I came for in exchange for me keeping your secret.” Morgana bargained.

“Ok come on let's go get some ice cream.”


End file.
